


The Shirt Off My Back

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: Resistance emergencies don't stop for anyone. Sometimes that means you end up walking out in your boyfriend's clothes.





	The Shirt Off My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted anything that wasn't for an exchange or a challenge in over two months, so maybe it was time? Ficlet written for a 'borrowing clothes' prompt, and then I expanded it a bit to turn it into something a little more substantial, to hopefully make it worth posting. :)

The room was quiet now, just the low, steady sound of Poe breathing in and out, little puffs of warm air hitting Finn’s face. Finn shifted slightly, his knees bracketing Poe’s hips, their chests pressed together. The sweat was drying on his skin, raising goosebumps in the cool air.

“Wow,” he said.

Poe chuckled. “Yeah?” His thumbs were softly rubbing Finn’s lower back.

“Yeah. So… we can do that more often?”

“Buddy, we can do that as often as you like,” Poe said, the look in his eyes a promise.

Finn pressed forward the small distance necessary to kiss him, less urgently now than when they had tumbled into Poe’s bed, discarding clothes and fitting hands and mouths to skin. One of Poe’s hands moved up to rest heavily at the base of Finn’s neck as his lips slid slowly over Finn’s.

Yeah, Finn thought, feeling Poe beneath him, remembering the sounds Poe had made when Finn touched him, the look on his face. Yeah, Finn would like to do this very, very often.

And then the base alarm went off.

“Shit,” Poe said, pushing at Finn’s shoulders to dislodge him.

They both toppled off the bed in a tangle of limbs, Poe getting caught in the sheets. “Shit, fuck,” Poe said again, disentangling himself and grabbing the nearest piece of clothing at hand.

They dressed hurriedly in the dim light of the room, while the sound of the base coming alive around them leaked in through the closed door. The blare of the alarm, raised voices, pounding footsteps. 

“What’s wrong?” Finn asked, pulling on his jacket.

“Don’t know,” Poe said, putting his boots on, his expression even in the darkness seeming worried. He had suspicions, Finn could tell, but he wouldn’t make guesses without information – or at least, he wouldn’t voice them aloud.

A loud bang sounded on the door.

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said, striding over to open it. “I’m coming, damn.”

Jessika Pava was leaning in, even her normal calm seeming a bit flustered. “Sorry, Commander.” She leaned in past Poe’s outstretched arm and called out, “Snap, I found Finn.”

Finn held back a groan of embarrassment. Well, at least now he wouldn’t have to worry about the logistics of how to let Poe’s friends know they were sleeping together. It wasn’t exactly a problem Finn had a lot of experience in dealing with.

“Great,” Snap said, appearing next to Jess. He didn’t even seem surprised. “Let’s go. The general wants us all in the command center.”

Poe jerked his head to Finn and Finn followed him out the door. BB-8 came speeding down the corridor to roll along by Poe’s feet, frantically chirping in binary.

“It’ll be fine, pal,” Poe murmured, though Finn could hear the concerned tone in his voice. He had left his jacket behind and his shirt was tucked in unevenly; Finn had a weird urge to run his hand up beneath the edge to feel the warm skin of Poe’s back. In the bright lights of the corridor Poe looked well-kissed, his mouth red and his hair falling in messy curls, and Finn could see a bruise blooming on his neck that Finn knew he was responsible for.

Jess said, “You guys know you’re wearing each other’s shirts, right?”

Finn’s gaze dropped to his own chest first before he looked at Poe, heat suffusing his cheeks. He was pretty sure these were Poe’s pants, actually, too.

“Your point, Pava?” Poe said, one eyebrow lifting in challenge, like he was daring anyone to say something more about it.

“No point,” Jess said, smirking. “Just wondering, was all.”

There was a faint smile hovering around Poe’s mouth even now, and he met Finn’s eyes with all his customary warmth. Seeing that, Finn thought, made everything seem like it would be okay in the end.

“You guys wanna hold hands or something?” Snap said. “I won’t say anything.”

“You’re a dick,” Poe said, and Snap laughed. “But I’ll happily hold your hand, buddy,” Poe added to Finn, his smile broadening. “It’d make me feel better, anyway.”

It would make Finn feel better, too, he thought, and though he knew Poe was joking Finn wanted him to follow through. There was sincerity there, too, in the way Poe said it, and Finn knew that he would, if Finn wanted; Poe would hold Finn’s hand while they ran down the corridor in full view of the whole base.

“Not in front of the droid,” Finn said, and BB-8 beeped indignantly.

“Not in front of me,” Jess said, the teasing in her voice a clear distraction from the tension of their situation. Finn had spent enough time with Poe’s pilots to know that this was what they did; joke to hide when they were anxious or frightened. It was a defense mechanism, to distract from the very real danger of their position. They were adrenaline junkies, all of them, high on risk-taking, but that didn’t mean they didn’t understand what could happen.

They _knew_ what could happen; they had lost friends before.

Command was a whirlwind of activity, every station full, operatives leaning over their companions’ shoulders to look at monitors or listen in on the radio. General Organa was barking orders, sharp and in control as she always was. 

“They’ve found us?” Poe asked the general.

“Yes,” General Organa said, and Poe nodded once, quick, like it was only what he had expected.

“How many transports?” Finn asked.

“Four,” General Organa said. “At least, four that our sensors have picked up.”

Finn winced. “Then they mean business.”

“They’ll find that we do, too,” Poe said, every inch Commander Dameron, Black Leader. Best pilot in the galaxy, Finn remembered him saying, part joking, part smug, part proud.

Smiling in a way that Finn thought was probably just baring his teeth, he said, “Can’t wait to kick their asses, just like Captain Phasma taught me.”

Poe’s slight nod was approving as he focused on the general again.

Finn listened to their hurried conversation, the plans for defense, for escape. Poe would be out there, in _Black One_ , fighting to keep everyone safe long enough for them to evacuate. Nausea curled in Finn’s belly, even knowing how Poe flew, how – 

But they couldn’t be sure, none of them, and Poe would take risks to save lives. Everyone’s life but his own.

He wanted to slip his hand into Poe’s and hang on, hold it tightly. Poe wasn’t looking at him but he shifted so their arms brushed and it felt like comfort.

A technician was broadcasting over the comms, her words ringing through Finn’s head. _Attack imminent. Emergency evac protocol in place. Pilots to your ships. Ground troops report to division leaders. Attack imminent._

Finn watched Poe’s profile and thought he must care too much. The idea that something could happen to Poe made him feel sick. He shouldn’t care this much. He had been taught not to.

It was too bad that he had learned that lesson so poorly.

“To your ships,” Poe said to Snap and Jess, and they wasted no time.

Then he looked at Finn, gripping his shoulder. “You know what to do.”

Finn nodded. It was one of the first things Finn had learned in the Resistance, protocol for an attack on the base, the evacuation plans. Finn had his division leader to report to at a pre-arranged location, all the ground teams did, and once they left this room Finn wouldn’t see Poe again unless – _until_ they met at the assigned rendezvous point.

“Good,” Poe said, his grip tightening on Finn’s shoulder, almost to the point of pain. Finn relished it.

Finn raised his hand, pressing it to Poe’s cheek, feeling his skin. Poe’s stubble was rough beneath Finn’s thumb and Finn tugged him forward until he could meet Poe’s lips in a too-brief kiss. It was something he knew now, something familiar, the pressure of Poe’s mouth and the way his body felt against Finn’s.

He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of Poe against him, and focused on the slightly snug fit of Poe’s pants, the way the collar of Poe’s worn shirt felt on his neck. He was going to fight the First Order in clothes that smelled of Poe and that felt important, somehow, like it was a way to carry Poe with him. 

“When we meet up,” Finn said, because they would, of course they would; he couldn’t – wouldn’t – accept anything else. “I want to try that again. With you.”

“Looking forward to it,” Poe said, his voice only a little rough. He leaned their foreheads together, too briefly, like their kiss.

BB-8 whirred quietly from the ground, a burble somewhere between pleasure and anxiety. “Okay, pal,” Poe said, and he could have been talking to either of them. Both, maybe.

He and Finn headed out of the room and turned to run in opposite directions, but Finn’s shirt smelled like Poe and he knew everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr [here](http://serceleste.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This is Only a Drill (The Anytime, Anywhere Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056292) by [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/pseuds/igrockspock)




End file.
